


Off The Hook

by Tdelicot



Category: NCIS
Genre: Abduction, Broken Heart, Cartel, F/M, Violence, love and sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 13,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: This story takes place with the return of Phineas at a time Special Agent Gibbs is dealing with the local Cartel trying to go after him and his NCIS family. The story takes place in season 18th.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

BOOM! This happened three times in the space of a minute with Special Agent Gibbs as the team leader for NCIS. He was down on the ground near a construction site in Fairfax, while McGee, Torres and Bishop on the other side of the site try to figure out where there boss had gone.

He had left the bullpen after receiving a phone number from one of his sources to meet him at the construction site. Hanging up the phone with his three top agents sitting watching his demeanor and upset slightly with the call.

"Everything ok Boss?" McGee will asked and with grave concern for there boss and friend.

"It's fine Tim, I just need to leave for an errand that needs to be done." He will announced even though he was lying. "Tim, you have point for a few hours until I get back. If my wife wants to know where I am, you don't know?" He was referring to his recent bride Jack Sloane since she was supposed to be in a meeting with the director Leon Vance.

Gibbs grabs his weapon and badge with placing it into his black leather jacket that he loves a great deal. He moves away from them in the bullpen to head for the elevator and to his grey truck outside.

Meanwhile McGee says to Bishop and Nick Torres anxious to get moving from their seats. "He's scared. Did you see the look on his face for when he was talking to who ever was on the phone?" Tim had to say before realizing he wanted Bishop to check into the last call that had come into Gibbs cell phone.

Agent Eleanor Bishop was able to bring up the computer program to tap into the recent calls of Special Agent Gibbs.

"Damn! His last call came from the Fairfax Construction. It was mostly a burner unable for me and anyone else to trace it." She stated with her heart racing along with her blood pressure as she looks over at her future husband Nick Torres.

"Let's go the both of you. This sound fishy and we need to protect Gibbs from what ever is going on with him. Unless his wife Jack Sloane Gibbs knows anything about it?"

"I highly doubt it Tim or else she would be down here ASAP!" Torres will say with placing his weapon into his grey jacket as with his I.D. badge. Bishop did the same along with grabbing her gear. They didn't know what was going on and they needed to be very cautious with the situation at the construction site.

***************************************************

Director Leon Vance along with Jack Sloane and two other agents listening to the recent violence in the tri state region with the local Cartel moving in a new batch of weapons and cocaine. It would seem that truckers hired by the local Cartel are bringing in the goods.

"I have no idea on whether anyone will be able to stop them. Even though I understand that SECNAV needs action as soon as possible. The reason I say this is the Intel that retired Marines and Naval personnel are driving the trucks from state to state." Leon needed to say with Jack Sloane Gibbs distracted slightly when she had received a text message that was on low not enough for anyone to hear.

When she had looked down at the text it was from Phineas of all things since it's been awhile that she had heard from him.

When this particular meeting was over she would be able to find out on what's on his mind, since he's been staying with his aunt Mickey and Uncle George in Philadelphia.

She looked up quickly with her mind now on Phineas and her husband downstairs in the bullpen bored as hell with the paperwork.

One of the agents asked in the office spoke about doing possible undercover work to try and sniff out the Cartel members for the tri-state region. "Agent Jones, I will need to discuss it further with Secnav and other authorities for when it comes to the budget on the undercover operation." Leon will say with ending the meeting and with Agent Jack Sloane Gibbs just glad it was over with the meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

Special agent Gibbs couldn't believe that again he was shot this time in the left leg. The pain was just too much to bare with trying to see clearly the suspect telling him over the phone that he had kidnapped his favorite pal in Phineas. He had taken him from his aunt and uncle in Philly while he was coming back from visiting his neighborhood kids playing baseball in the field.

He had told Phineas a few blocks away from the house that he was great friends with George and Mickey. They had asked him to please pick him up at the field to bring him home. When he was noticed walking with his ball and glove that was given to him by Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Ernest Bronson ex Marine age 35 was pissed off that he had once again lost his job working in a library in Alexandra. He had researched NCIS on the Internet and the agents that work for the Naval Yards and one of them was Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Gibbs tried to move with his hand trying to cover the area of the gun shot in his upper part of the thigh. He was bleeding like a pig trying to stop the flow of the blood. More Gun fired directed at him coming from a pile of steel several hundred feet from his position. He had dropped his cell phone and wasn't able to contact anyone at NCIS especially his team.

But knowing them for years, he had a feeling that they will come looking for him after pinging his phone to find out the last call on his phone. He really would be pissed if he had found out that they were checking up him once again. It was bad enough they had done it two years ago with the judge trying to use blackmail against him and his past with shooting Padre Hernandez.

Meanwhile Phineas was tied up inside the main office of the construction site with another man ex marine as well watching over him having gone into another room.

Phineas was trying his best to try and break the bonds behind his back and legs without hurting himself further. The man was just watching him too carefully in order to do anything. 

Food was supposed to be brought in for the young boy now 11 years old. Another man much younger was holding a small MacDonalds bag with two cheeseburgers, fries and a milk shake for the boy. They needed to keep in good shape before releasing him and getting Gibbs dead.

"Give it to him and be very careful that he doesn't run away from you once the ropes are released from his wrists." Davi will say to his associate giving him a strange look on his face.

"Of course I will Davi. I am not a stupid jackass for when it comes to these type of operations." He headed to the other room for where Phineas was tied up.

Walking inside the other room he placed the items on the small table before bringing Phineas over while holding his rifle on the young boy. "It's time to eat Phineas and I suggest that you do it slowly." He pointed the rifle at him while Phineas was staving and thirsty for the most part.


	3. Chapter 3

Gibbs team on the other side of the construction site had heard the gun fire at someone. They weren't able to make contact with Gibbs and his cell-phone. McGee, Torres told Bishop to stay behind while they went to check it out.

Bishop was angry that McGee ordered her to stay behind. She went back to the vehicle to just sit and wait. While her future husband and McGee were on alert to check out where the gun fire had come from.

As for Special Agent Gibbs his left leg was still bleeding with him trying to stop the flow of blood with a piece of his shirt to tie it around to cut the flow. He was weak from the lost of blood and his ammo was almost done as he tried to crawl to a better position. However Ernest Bronson shooting at him continued with his rifle. He was angry while having his associates keeping Phineas as a hostage.

Using the scope on his rifle. Bronson was able to see Gibbs crawling on the ground. He fired twice missing his target until the third one hit his right shoulder to have the aged agent to cry out in extreme burning pain. He wasn't able to move any further though finding himself behind a small container.

He passed out with his last glimpse of seeing the sun behind the cloud cover. He wanted to be off the hook this time with his life. He had found him inside a white glow.....

"Daddy, we are here for you now. It's your time to come with us through the white light." Kelly wearing a white dress with her hair in pony tails is standing over her father laying face down on the ground.

He looks up into her beautiful face..."Is mommy here as well Kelly? I missed the both of you a great deal during the last 32 years."

"Yeah, she is here daddy, she is waiting for us inside the white light. I need to know you're able to understand that this time your life on Earth has come to an end." Kelly will say with extending her hand to help her father up from the ground.

He will decide to answer the question even though he wasn't ready to leave Earth and his NCIS family.

"I can't Kelly! I am not ready to die now with leaving a wife that loves me a great deal. You do know that I have remarried to someone that wants me for who I am inside and out along with all of my faults." He kept fighting until his daughter had disappeared......

He however heard someone calling out to him as he was now semiconscious. There was more gun fire with Special Agent McGee and Nick Torres firing at Bronson dropping his rifle and the end of his life along with the fact they didn't know about Phineas being abducted.

Nick had bent down to check for a pulse in his neck to find nothing at all. "He's dead Tim. We need to find out just who this man is that was trying to kill Gibbs." Nick replied with watching Tim run over to Gibbs to check his condition. He muttered under his breath to see the blood from his shoulder and left leg.

Nick had come over in horror to see his boss once again in this condition and right now it didn't look all this great. He pulled out his cell phone to call for Palmer since there was a dead body along with an ambulance and more NCIS personnel to search the construction site.

McGee bent down to see if Gibbs was able to say anything...

"Boss can you hear me? Why were you here in the first place?" Tim was worried with the lost of blood and possible shock.

He tried to speak...."Phineas abducted Tim.....Phone call telling me to come here. We need to find him somewhere on the construction site..." He passed out with Tim placing his head down on the ground. He was hoping and praying that help will arrive soon.....


	4. Chapter 4

McGee wasn't liking the way Gibbs was looking with the lost of blood. He had seen him over the years having been shot. 17 years of heartache and pain for his boss laying on the ground. He had called for an ambulance, police and Palmer with the body that McGee, Torres and Bishop had taken out.

Meanwhile Torres and Bishop had started to search for the eleven year old Phineas finding out he's been abducted. And for what ever reason the both agents didn't know at all.

Torres and Bishop was able to hear the sirens in the back ground hopefully it wasn't too late for Gibbs. Bishop stopped for a moment to think..."OMG! Has anyone informed of Jack that her husband has been shot?" She faced Nick having to be her future husband.

"I don't have a clue Elle. We need to be keep on looking for Phineas. This boy means a great deal to Gibbs and everyone else and including Ziva David now living in Paris.

"I know Nick. But god forbid that Gibbs dies. Jack Sloane is going to have hell to pay with getting back the revenge against her husband." They continued on with the search until they found another building with the possible chance that Phineas is inside.

As for Director Leon Vance at NCIS. He was receiving a message from the dispatcher that one of his agents had been shot twice.

"Who was shot Melanie?" Another temp secretary working in outer office.

Melanie was upset with Leon screaming at her in the office."I am sorry sir, it was special agent Gibbs shot twice in the left leg and right shoulder. Special Agent Timothy McGee will call with an update since it involved a kidnapping of a young boy.

"No one tells me anything around here! I need for you to contact McGee by cell phone and find out just what the hell is going on." He requested with his order calming down his tone slightly. He was thinking to himself as to who was the kidnap young boy.

After a moment in the outer office. Melanie was speaking to Special Agent Timothy McGee watching Gibbs being placed into the ambulance. Asking them to contact his primary care Doctor Cyril Taft to have him head for Bethesda hospital right away.

And in the mean time.....

Melanie was able to make contact with McGee hearing the distress in his tone of voice. "Are you alright Agent McGee?"

"No, I am not. Please advise Director Leon Vance that Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs has been shot and is in bad condition. I suggest that someone contact his wife right away in case his condition takes a turn for the worst." He will announced to her over his cell phone.

"I will tell the director. However he wants to know just who is the young boy that was kidnapped Agent McGee?" Leon came into the outer office with her turning up the volume and placing it on speaker.

"It's Phineas that was kidnap and somehow involved int he plot to have Gibbs shot and killed. I hope to god he pulls through for the sake of Phinease, Jack and his NCIS family.

Leon tells McGee to hang on. As McGee tells him that Torres and Bishop were checking the construction site, as he gives the address to the site and Leon deciding to visit the site and mostly the hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

Inside the ambulance the E.M.T.'S had to bring Gibbs back with the electrical charge to his heart having lost ground. Now that his vitals were stable, the ambulance will be able to speed quicker in order to get to the hospital.

Doctor Cyril Taft was waiting for his patient downstairs of the emergency room along with two other specialist that will deal with his shoulder and left leg. Taft was hoping that Gibbs heart would be able to hold out once again with the trauma of being shot once again.

It was bad enough six years ago when Luke Harris shot Gibbs now living in California under the Witness Protection.

Talking to the dispatcher on how long it was going to be for when the ambulance was going arrive. The young dispatcher advised the doctor that the ambulance will be arriving in five minutes.

Doctor Taft was worried for his friend as the doctors working with him at the entrance tried talking to him in regard to his patient's history. "I am afraid to say Doctor Greene asked on whether he's been shot before in the past besides getting hit in the chest and right knew.

"Certainly as an agent for NCIS, he's lived a dangerous and had been shot a number of times in the shoulder, leg, back and neck. He's been one lucky man to be alive however it wasn't the same for his family 32 years old." Taft would say with seeing the ambulance arriving and Doctor Taft ordering everyone to be ready...

********************************************************************************

Jack Sloane Gibbs was home at the house when she had gotten the call from McGee at the site. She had dropped the phone afterwards scared out of her wits that her husband was shot twice and knew nothing about the phone call and the kidnapping of Phineas.

She had told McGee that she will be driving to the Bethesda hospital. She was a total wreck with needing to take cab over instead of driving. Calling the local Yellow cab arriving in ten minutes to be sitting in front of the house.

She had made sure that she had locked the doors inside the house before leaving and carrying her purse with the essentials and most of all her weapon.

"Driver take me to Bethesda hospital the main emergency entrance if possible." She stated with her heart rate beating fast and nervous.

"Right away ma'am." The young Indian driver will say with moving away towards the direction of the hospital.

***************************************************************************

Director Leon Vance had arrived at the scene with two other NCIS agents to help out. Even though he was here to talk with McGee further on the shooting.

He walked up to a Timothy McGee looking like he had seen a ghost. "Are you alright Tim?"

"Not really Director Vance. Gibbs is on the way to the hospital while Bishop and Torres is searching the grounds for Phineas. There is another building in that direction that we think that he might be there sir."

"Let's go McGee and help them in the search." Vance said with pulling out his weapon from his coat pocket.


	6. Chapter 6

Bishop, and Torres were able to find a way into the second construction site building without alarming who is actually holding Phineas.

"Be careful Elle, we can't be alarming them in order to hurt Phineas further."Torres will say with anger in his gut after what has happened to Gibbs now hopefully in the hospital.

Moving inside further with the darkness of being inside. Elle pulled out her small flash light in order to see where she was going as with Nick. The both of them started to move inward with the different rooms of the building.

There was a squeaky type noise having to be a rat roaming around looking for food to give Torres the creeps. Tough Bishop was shaking her head at her future husband holding the flash light and weapon in the other hand.

They needed to check every room until finally they heard voices down the hall. "I think he might there Nick." Bishop will say with her curiosity on full alert. 

"Let's move now." Nick will ordered with his instincts needing to go now and rescue the young boy and take him to the hospital for any news on Gibbs.

Inside the room at the end of the hallway.

Phineas had finished his food awhile ago and asked the guard that he wanted a glass of water with his mouth dry. "Look buster I can't always be running errands for you. Since you have been abducted." The young man with his weapon in the corner gets up to make sure that his wrists and legs are still tied tight.

He walks out of the room with opening the door to head upstairs to the second floor and the small frig with cold water and bring it back down to the kid.

However he didn't have a chance when Nick knocked him down to the ground before Bishop pointed her gun at him. "Don't move buster while we check on the young boy Phineas." Bishop had Nick place the cuffs and his wrists behind his back before moving to check on Phineas.

Inside Phineas face had lit up to see Bishop coming inside with a smile on her face. Nick called out that the idiot was secured with the cuffs.

"Phineas how in the world did you get into this predictable?" She had to asked with removing the ropes from his wrists and ankles even though hurting a little from the ropes cutting into his skin.

"I really don't know Agent Bishop other than the fact that someone had claimed to be friends of Uncle George and Mickey to bring me home from the ball field after practice. And before I knew it I was placed with a bag over my head and having been knocked out with a needle in my arm."

"We are glad you're alright Phineas. A lot of people are worried about you for the most part having found you at the construction site after we had gotten a trace on Special Agent Gibbs phone."

Looking around for his friend Jethro Gibbs and seeing no where to be seen. "Where is Jethro Gibbs by the way Agent Bishop?"

She was horrified with looking over at Nick with a pained expression on her face. "I am sorry Phineas, Agent Gibbs has been shot twice here at the construction site looking for you having to been a trap. He was taken to the hospital in an ambulance in bad shape." She cried out with her words while Torres came over to console her.

"Phineas he will need all of the support he can get and a pray from all of us. Come on lets get out of here with the suspect and drop him off at NCIS processing for interrogation." Nick replied with hearing the voice of Director Leon Vance and other agents arriving to the site and this particular building.

They came out of the building with Nick pushing the young suspect cursing in Spanish. Meanwhile Vance came over with his own gun with Torres yelling... 

"Any word on Gibbs condition?" Nick was worried for his boss and adopted father for the past four years.

"Nothing yet Nick. I will take the suspect back to NCIS and get him into interrogation. While you three head for the hospital at Bethesda." He made the announcement with the other agents to investigate the building further for evidence.


	7. Chapter 7

Doctor Cyril Taft was worried having ordered more blood plasma for his patient. His patient has been in the operating room with his team working on his shoulder and left leg. He was lucky that the bullet fragment didn't hit the left knee. It had hit in the shin for where the damage was done.

Doctor Taft asked his nurse Elle Dunstan to wipe his brow while removing all of the fragments from his right shoulder. He was going too be adding another scar to his collection.

While working on him with his music playing in the operating room with everyone liking his choice of Sinatra and Streisand for a change. All of a sudden his assistant nurse advised him that his blood pressure was dropping slightly. Until they waited for a moment until they noticed that it started to head back up once more to have everyone breathing a shy of relief.

"Doctor Cole how's the left leg and the fragments?" He pulls out the last of the fragments and placing it into the metal bowl with the others and blood.

"All removed Doctor. He should have no problems with walking once he has therapy to help him walk without falling down." He smiled with the nurse working close to him to wipe his brow and some water with a straw through his green mask.

"Ok, let's close the wounds and keep an close watch on his blood count and blood pressure. I will go talk with his wife and NCIS associates."

After finishing up with the shoulder and leg. Doctor Cyril Taft feeling so much better for his friend. He would be able to talk with everyone no doubt in the waiting room.

******************************************************************************************

Timothy McGee had brought in coffee for everyone and including Jack sitting shaking. She had asked that Tim get her coffee with no sugar that she had brought her own stash of sugar. "Thanks, Tim." She brush him slightly with a slight smile.

Meanwhile Tim was waiting for Bishop, Torres and Phineas to arrive with getting a call on his cell phone that they had found Phineas with Vance bringing the suspect to NCIS for questioning.

All of a sudden Doctor Taft came out with removing his head gown into his pocket for now. Jack Sloane jumped up from her seat with leaving the hot coffee on the table next to her. "How is he, Cyril?" She asked needing to know that her husband wasn't dead.

"He's alive and in guarded condition with removing the bullet fragments from his right shoulder and left leg. He's going to be needing therapy to help with the weakness with his leg and shoulder. Otherwise everyone he's going to be moved to ICU within the next thirty minutes."

"OH, Thank god Doc! I am so very happy he's alive and doing well all considered. Is there anything else I should know about?" She inquired with the question wondering if there was anything else.

"Nothing at all Jack. He's going to be needing a lot of support while in the hospital and at home. Plus he will need to know that everything is fine."

"I will be sure to let him know Doctor Taft. Thanks for all of your help with the surgery and your assistants removing the bullet fragments."

"No problem! I need to go now and clean up further." He leaves with McGee taking a deep breath that his boss and friend is going to be alright.

After Taft had left the waiting room. It was then that Bishop, Torres and Phineas following behind them walked into the waiting room with Jack and McGee needing to hug the eleven year old and their friend as with Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs.


	8. Chapter 8

"How is Jethro Gibbs? Is he hurt badly? I need to know he's going to be alright?" Phineas was hyper and needing some food and most of all sleep. Once they will have contacted his aunt and uncle in Philadelphia.

"Wow Phineas! Gibbs is going to be find with a stay in the hospital and therapy for his shoulder and leg. Doctor Cyril Taft just told us that he's going to be fine. They are bringing him up to the sixth floor and ICU. We will be heading their now." McGee said with taking a breather while Jack needed to talk with the boy.

"Are you alright Phineas? What exactly happened for which I have no Ideal what had transpired once I was told the news about my husband being shot at the construction site." She gave the young boy an emotional hug while seeing the circles under his eyes being exhausted for the most part.

"I was at the ball field a few blocks from the house in Philly. I was throwing the ball with baseball practice. When this man came up to me telling a story that said my aunt and uncle were busy and needed him to bring me back to the house. The next thing I knew that a plastic bag was placed over my head along with a needle to knock me out." He spitted out with the Intel to the group.

"Well any rate! Vance and NCIS is investigating on what had been happening once the call had come in to Gibbs in the bullpen about the abduction." McGee replied with Sloane wanting to get to the sixth floor and her husband. "Phineas are you hungry? We can get you something downstairs."

"I want to see Jethro Gibbs first before eating. I need to see make sure he's awake and knows that I am here. We are friends!" He cried out with Jack taking him in close for emotional comfort.

*******************************************************

An hour later on the sixth floor of ICU

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs was beginning to wake. Even though he found himself talking to his ex wife Diane inside the white tunnel leading to heaven.

Diane was holding his hand sitting in a chair over looking his expression of him seeing her once again. The last time he had seen her was in his basement just prior to Ziva David showing up. "Yeah, Jethro you're alive and well once again. Your nine lives aren't up as yet this time."

"Then why am I here in the white tunnel leading to heaven?" He came out with the question looking around his surroundings.

"I asked God a favor to come here to speak with you a moment in order to let you know that your alive and well after the surgery. You need not to give up Jethro with your life and most of all with your new wife Jack Sloane Gibbs. I am truly amazed that you were able to find someone like Jack to love you after being "DAMAGED."

"It just happened Diane during the three years we have known each other. Even though she blew into my life during a hurricane. Once again Diane, I am glad you're here so that I can say that I still like you and still do after our divorce and in the later years."

"Yeah, until I was shot in the head by the terrorist trying to get his revenge against you for killing other family members." Gibbs needed to say with hearing voices talking to him in his room.

"I will leave now Jethro. Your family is waiting for you to wake and talk to them." She bent down to kiss him softly on his cheek before disappearing.


	9. Chapter 9

"Boss can you hear me it's Tim? We are here to visit you, and so is Phineas safe and sound. " Tim will reply standing on the side of his bed as with his wife Jack. While Phineas, Bishop and Nick will be next.

Jethro Gibbs continued to hear the voice to bring him back to reality and those brown eyes of Tim for which he knows so well. It was his voice that was soothing for when they were together in Paraguay for the two months being tortured. More so for Gibbs finding him in extreme pain with his legs, head and stomach from the constant beatings with the whips.

He opened his eyes at first unable to see a thing at first until he wiped his hand over them. He focused on the voice until he finally saw the sweet man with the beard. He slightly moved his head to see his precious beautiful wife holding his hand with such gentleness. "Jack I missed you a great deal during the ordeal I was facing." His throat was extremely dry and needed some water that was placed on the side of the tray with the grey pitcher. "Water please!" He asked with a croak voice.

"Here you go Jethro cold water. Try to dry it slow since you did wake up from surgery." She stated the fact with a single tear falling down from her face. "Doctor Taft and his team will be here in awhile to check your shoulder and leg out."

"How is Phineas taking all this in Tim?" He changed position to try and sit up slightly asking him to use the remote on the bed to bring his head further to see.

"Phineas is taking it as all considered well. He was more concern for when it came to you getting shot. He wanted to see you first before eating, and I think we have better go to let him in as with Nick and Bishop finding Phineas inside the construction site." Jack responded with bending down to kiss her husband on his dry lips before moving to leave making him feel slighted for some reason and she was hiding something that he wasn't able to pin point it at all.

Moments later the three musketeers walked in with Phineas excited to see his friend.

Jethro Gibbs, I am so happy to see you again. I hope you're going to be alright with your injuries. I know it's not easy to be in pain all of the time." He moved in to place his head on his stomach without causing him any further pain.

Bishop had tears falling down her face with Nick turning with emotion to move the tears away with his delicate hand and Bishop to falling into his embrace in front of Gibbs and thinking of rule 12th.

Bishop blushed slightly with breaking away from the emotions she was feeling and looking at Gibbs for anything that will tell her that it was fine.

"I wouldn't worry about it Eleanor. When I get out of the hospital, I am going to be burning rule 12, four and forever remembering that I burnt up rule ten." Gibbs says softly with slightly pain with his left leg and again with his right knee after having replacement years ago. He was just plainly getting further older......

Nick and Bishop wound up smiling with Gibbs telling them that he was going to burn up rule 12th soon. "Jethro Gibbs, do you know when you're getting out of here? The reason I asked is the fact my Aunt Mickey and Uncle George will be here tonight at NCIS to pick me up. Special Agent McGee will be taking me back."

"We can still stay in contact Phineas once I am out of here when ever Doctor Cyril Taft let's me to leave and finally home to my couch."

"Gibbs, I don't think Jack is going to let you sleep on the couch with your shoulder and leg along with your knee acting up again?" Torres needed to say to get a slight chuckle out of him and everyone else.

"Wanna bet Nick?" He smirked slightly with placing the bet.

"Sure Boss!" It's only once in awhile that he would call him Boss unlike another agent named Timothy McGee.


	10. Chapter 10

Ex marine Ernest Bronson's body was placed into NCIS cooler after Coroner Jimmy Palmer had done the autopsy on the ex marine trying to kill Special Agent Gibbs. Palmer was able to find that Bronson was dying from liver cancer at a very early age. Even though he wasn't a heavy drinker.

He had found with the drug cultures that he was given drugs to make him crazy to have the ex marine to shoot Gibbs even though he was given a order.

NCIS had to investigate the order trying to find out who was actually behind it and with the abduction of Phineas. Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs had kept on saying while he was in the hospital that it was the Cartel still after him. Once Rivera was shot by Gibbs in Mexico, the new leader wanted to exact revenge on the long time NCIS agent.

Director Leon Vance didn't like the report from Palmer for when it stated that the ex marine was dying from liver cancer during the autopsy. He didn't know what more could be done other then the fact he will need the permission to asked for further funds with the protection detail from SECNAV stolen and recovered three years prior taken from the judge.

Placing the file to the side. There was a knock on his door having to be Doctor Anthony Sterling visiting from Michigan and specialist in emotions and the mind. He's an old friend of Sloane and Vance for when he was in the Army with Jack.

"Come!" Vance announced with getting up from his seat to shake the doctor's hand. Doctor Anthony Sterling was in his late fifties and retired from the army 15 years ago. He still lives in Michigan and married to an communications specialist for the Michigan Naval Base for NCIS.

"Hello Leon, how are you old friend? I was in the area and I thought it would be a good idea to say hello. I understand the Naval Yards the the agents are very busy looking for the local Cartel leader?" He relayed the information even though Leon wasn't surprised since his wife works for NCIS.

"Very true Anthony even though for Special Agent Gibbs we are looking into other avenues for when it comes to his shooting and the kidnapping his his young friend Phineas. The Cartel have been after Gibbs for a very long time for when he worked for NIS before changing to NCIS. Coffee Anthony?" He asked in a calm type voice.

"Nothing for me Leon, I need to be going to drop this classified file for you to read from the NCIS office in Michigan. I will give my regards to my wife that you were asking about her and the job." He hands him the brown file into his hands."

"Thanks Anthony." He walks his old friend out the door to head into the outer office.

****************************************************

Doctor Cyril Taft had walked onto the sixth floor ICU to take a look at his patient's chart. He noticed that Gibbs wife Jack Sloane was outside the waiting room no doubt getting ready to visit her husband itching to go home after eight days in the hospital.

Jack Sloane looked up to see the doctor reading a medical file when she walked over to speak with him. "Doc, how are you today? My husband is driving me crazy with wanting out of the hospital to go home and relax there." She stated with a slight temper in her demeanor.

"Special Agent Gibbs is able to go home later today Jack after I sign his released papers. He's healthy enough to go home just as long as he follow orders with his exercises with his leg and shoulder. Is this good news for you at all?" He rubs a hand through his head even though he was bald.

"Yes, indeed Cyril. I will need to go home to get things ready for my husband to arrive home. When do you expect it will be?" She had her curiosity kicking in with needing the news.

"Two hours at best Jack once I speak with setting up the transportation and paperwork." Doctor Taft had to say before walking away to head for Gibbs room to give him the good news.


	11. Chapter 11

A voice on the telephone was talking to one of the Cartel officers living inside a house down the street at the corner having settled in to keep an eye out on Special Agent Gibbs and his wife Agent Jack Sloane Gibbs. They had been watching Gibbs house for awhile and no doubt have some type of a plan to further kill him.

"We need to start the plan again Jose." He will say over the phone in his two story brick home.

"I understand, but our new head honcho will decide on when and how Gibbs is to be taken out. I understand that his doctor has released Gibbs from the hospital and will be coming home in an transport. While his wife will no doubt greet him with open arms. Just be sure to keep your eyes opened for anything out of the ordinary.

"Understand totally." He hangs up the phone to head upstairs with his associate checking through the telescope looking through it to make notes of the comings and goings of the neighbors.

"How did it go with Jose?" He turned to face him with asking the question. While making adjustments on the telescope.

"We are to stay focus and do our jobs right now while Special Agent Gibbs is going to be coming home soon from the hospital." He stated with slight annoyance in his voice and demeanor.

"Fine! What ever! I need a break, will you take over while I need to make something eat and drink. Do you need anything at all?" He asked with waiting for his general response.

"Yeah, I will have a Turkey Club sandwich and a beer if possible." Ali will say to his associate getting up from the telescope and his seat.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 Arriving home at the house in Alexandra. Jack Sloane arrived to work on the fire place in order to get ride of the chill in the living room and parts of the house she had decorated it slightly with Jethro's delight. Afterwards she was waiting for the grocery delivery that was supposed to arrive in a few minutes from the local shopping store four blocks away. She had ordered enough food to last a few weeks accept for the basics. She had made sure that there was beer in the frig for tomorrow night's poker game with the usual crowd. Along with the bourbon in the kitchen and down stairs in the basement knowing her husband well. She heard a truck pulled up with two people in the front no doubt to help with the driver since it was huge order. She opened the door to have them take a few moments to sort the bags out before moving to the house and inside. She will asked them to bring everything into into the kitchen to unpack and things away. After giving them a $5.00 tip for bringing everything inside. She had to be quick about it with putting the groceries away. Afterwards after checking the time, she needed to change into clean clothes. Her quests were going to arrive in an hour before her husband arrives home.


	12. Chapter 12

Special Agent Tobias Fornell was the first to arrive at Gibbs house after he had finished up a meeting at the regional office with his boss to discuss the rise in drug traffic into the tri-state area. He was glad that he was able to agreed to come to the house for a drink and food with his friend coming home from the hospital. Emily wasn't able to make it to this event with having two tests that needed to be taken at her college.

Next was Leon Vance since he was making some time from his work to stay maybe an hour, while the next guest was Phineas with his Aunt and Uncle arriving from Philly driving in. Jack was happy to have Phineas to come and stay the night with his things being carried by his uncle George.

Meanwhile an ambulance was arriving outside the house in Alexandra. The driver and a technician sitting in the back will help Special Agent Leroy Gibbs will bring him into the house in a wheel chair as per the rules of the hospital and of course his primary care physician Doctor Taft.

Everyone had moved out of the way of the two moving the wheel chair into the living room. While Gibbs was able to move up and place himself onto the couch. While everyone was thrilled to see him watching the two leave and thanking everyone and Jack handing them a small tip with helping to bring her husband home.

"Will someone get me a drink please?" Gibbs will survey the group that was watching him asking for a drink.

"I will get it Jethro." Sloane will say as with Leon asking to help with everyone choice of drinks. It was at this particular moment when Doctor Grace and Taft arrived since it was Tuesday and Poker night as well. Even though Phineas will be upstairs in the guest room sleeping before he's to be picked up in the morning with George and Mickey staying at a local motel for the night.

Gibbs watched his wife and Leon help get everyone drinks while the snacks were already on the coffee table. "Thank god I am out of the hospital and home to my nice comfy couch." He smirked slightly with getting himself adjusted to the couch again.

Sloane comes over with his Bourbon while Doctor Taft's eyes were burning at the sight of him drinking with his first hour out of the hospital. "Thanks Jack." He smiled while she bent down to give him a quick kiss on his lips. She had moved away from him until everyone had their drinks. "Is everyone up for the poker game?"

"Yeah! However I can't stay long until I am able to come back later."Leon will remark with sipping his whiskey slowly, while Phineas went for the diet cola as with Mickey and George.

Doctor Grace spoke up..."I don't know about you, Popeye. I am in the mood to beat the hell out of everyone tonight. It's too bad Phineas is too young to play poker?" She smiled even though she was glad that Gibbs is out of the hospital and his friend is here to keep him company.

It was going to be a long late afternoon into the evening. She didn't know when she will be getting to bed with her husband. No doubt he will want to spend some time in the basement working on the Chickadee's for his different friends and request.

Jack had made sandwiches with help from Dr. Grace and Aunt Mickey before the start of the poker game. While Phineas as having fun on his laptop and watching tv in the living room with Gibbs while everything was ready with the food and than the game.

Doctor Taft and Leon Vance had arrived back in time for the sandwiches and to play poker. Jack and Aunt Mickey had made sure that Phineas was ready for bed washing up and into his batman pajamas. Aunt Mickey had decided after being asked on whether she would like to play and she agreed.

Setting up the table with the added sleeve in order to have everyone to play. Gibbs will be sitting in his chair with his cane on the side in case he had to get up.


	13. Chapter 13

It was getting late for everyone and Doctor Grace and Special Agent Gibbs were having a battle of who was going to win the last hand with Gibbs having four kings and one ace, while Grace only had two aces with one king and two other cards.

Gibbs face was looking like stone holding his cards and he wasn't going to bluff. While his wife was smiling since she had won with the last hand with only losing a few dollars. Tobias and Doctor Cyril Taft had lost the most for the night, while Vance lost a few dollars needing to stretch with the last hand.

Aunt Mickey was losing even though she wasn't losing her shirt. She as well had gotten up getting ready to leave. But first she needed to check up on Phineas upstairs asleep. At least she hope so that he was sound asleep and not on his laptop.

Actually he was up on the laptop talking to Agent Elle Bishop in the hospital bored as hell.

"Bishop, where is Torres this evening?" Phineas needed to asked over his laptop.

....A moment later she came back with a response. "Working out in the gym to show off his muscles to the ladies there at the gym." She will say slightly annoyed that her future husband wasn't there at the hospital. But instead of the gym.

"Tell me something Bishop, are you jealous that he's there at the gym?" He had the nerve to asked not expecting her to answer.

"Yes, Phineas I am having to be stuck here in the hospital after being shot." She will shift forward slightly in her hospital bed.

Phineas was able to send a message back with needing to sign off with his aunt coming to check up on him.

"Good night, I will talk to you soon and feel better friend."

"Thanks and for your support. Now you need to support your friend Special Agent Gibbs."

"I will." As he ends the writing with closing down the top of the laptop to lay back down in bed when his aunt came in to see Phineas asleep with walking back out and downstairs to head that Gibbs had won the hand from Dr. Grace and with everyone getting ready to leave for the evening and home.

After saying good night to Leon, Taft, Tobias and Doctor Grace. Gibbs and Jack were having to have Mickey and George stay even though he didn't play. He watched two western movies on Gibbs old tv that is going to be replaced soon.

With everyone leaving. Jack told Gibbs that she was going to go upstairs to check on Phineas and then head for bed. "Hey! Why aren't you going to sleep with me on the couch?" He insisted with a smirk on his face that Jack Sloane knew all too well and what is going to happen now that he was out of the hospital.


	14. Chapter 14

Sloane made the decision to join him on the couch tonight.Though she had a feeling that his hands,mouth and his cock is going to be all over and inside her body. She suspects after it's all over, he's going to be in great deal with his shoulder and leg.

As she moves upstairs to change and wash up. She was rather nervous with sleeping with him. She needs to tell him about the baby and what type of reaction he was going to have.

After washing up with her face she changed into silky beige nightie with not bothering to place on the panties. Knowing full well they were to come off right away as with the rest of her nightie. She was excited just thinking about it to have his cock deep inside her pussy needing the pleasure and release.

She walks down stairs to the living area for where her husband is waiting for him laying down under the blankets after taking off his clothes to be completely nude. He had placed his cane to the side in case he needs it badly.

"Come and join me Jack and I will keep you warm." He will say having a wide smirk on his expression for which she wanted to wipe it off his face.

"I just hope Jethro that you're able to handle the physical strain of us having sex?" She decides to be a tiger with claiming up onto his body after removing the blankets. Right away she had kissed her husband hard on the lips to catch the aged agent off guard. The intensity of the kiss had both of their bodies heating up. Afterwards she was hungry to be licking and sucking his chest and moving on down.

She was able to feel him getting hard as a rock as a hammer since it has been awhile. She began her work on pleasing him with licking and swirling her tongue around the base of his cock to be twitching. His entire body jerked from the sensation of what she had been doing to his body.

He wasn't able to feel any type of pain with his shoulder and leg due to the pain medication. She was in all of her glory continuing with his shaft taking him fully down her throat to have the both of them moan from the sensation of great pleasure.

He wanted more with forcing her head down further since she is a type of person that doesn't throw up. She knew that after a few minutes he was about ready to cum down her throat. Though she wanted him to play with her cunt with the juices flowing between her legs.

He tells her to stop to have his wife placed on her back with her lanky legs wide open as much as possible. Afterwards with unable to take it. He placed his hard, throbbing cock at her entrance before thrusting in to have his wife needing to catch her breath.

"OMG! You feel so wonderful inside Jethro. PLEASE! HARDER! I need to come hard with being on the verge." She had to cry out as he begin to move his hips and legs with thrusting further into her pussy hitting up against her G-Spot and her cervix.

He had filled her up deep inside her vagina that she raised her hips further into him to feel his cock twitching inside. He was on the verge of cumming hard when he exploded as with his wife together. Both of their bodies spasm from their orgasms to lay side by side on the couch in the warmth of their bodies and the heat of the fire place.


	15. Chapter 15

After sometime laying together on the bed. Jack had woke when she felt her husband move quickly to feel the pain in his shoulder like a bolt of lightening as with the throbbing with his leg.

"I will get you more pain medication to take Jethro, along with checking on Phineas upstairs." She made the statement to her husband with moving up from the couch and she grabbed his sweat pants and robe to be placed on. Along with herself with heading for the medication in the closet. She was able to run the tap to have the water get cold to drink. Even though she was lazy to grab a bottle of water from the frig.

Handing him his pills to be taken. He takes them from her cold hand before heading upstairs. When she reached the second floor and the guest room. The eleven year old boy was sound asleep for real with his laptop now placed on the dresser having gotten up to place.

All of a sudden she was hungry and decided to make those turkey club sandwich, she will have to asked her husband on whether he wanted one. She went back down stairs to see him sitting up feeling better. "Are you interested in a turkey club sandwich and diet soda?"

"Sure Jack. Is Phineas still asleep?" He was worried about the boy after what had happened to him at the construction site.

"He's fine Gibbs. Phineas is a tough little boy growing up fast. Maybe down the line he's going to be needing help with his emotions after being abducted. He will certainly will need to speak with a specialist with his aunt and uncle's help." Sloane needed to say before heading towards the kitchen to take out the items she will need in the frig to make the two turkey clubs sandwiches along with the bread, mayo, salt & pepper and other elements for the sandwiches.

After some time she walked over to him feeling better in general with the pain medications and with a crooked smile on his face. "By the way everything is ready Jethro. Come over to the table so that I can serve you the drink." Sloane will say with a wide yawn needing to get to bed afterwards.

She watched her husband move slowly with his cane and his right leg and knee not working in sink. "I can't help it Jack that I can't move all that quickly." He smirked.

"One thing for sure you did well earlier on the couch screwing me like a young buck." She gives him a look to have him sitting down at the table. "Good boy!" She made the sly remark to her husband taking a bite of his turkey club sandwich.


	16. Chapter 16

It was the very next morning with Phineas smelling the bacon that Special Agent Sloane was cooking in the kitchen while her husband was starting the fireplace once again to get rid of the chill inside the living room.

Phineas had gone into the bathroom with his change of clothing. He had washed his face with the hot water and a white cloth he had found. Afterwards with his stomach growling, he walked downstairs to seeing the table set for three.

He looked at the clock on the wall to be an old one at that telling him that he had plenty of time to eat before his aunt and mickey arrived back to the house to head back to Philly. Yes, he was hungry mostly and wanting to spend as much time with Gibbs before he had to leave. Though he will always be able to e-mail, face time an even using the texting on his phone.

:"It smells really good with the bacon Agent Sloane." He will say with sitting down next to Gibbs and his buddy recovering from his injuries.

"Everyone please come to the table with everything ready. Jethro take your time with the cane we don't need you to be falling getting to the table for breakfast." His wife will state with a crooked smile on her demeanor.

"Very funny Jack." As Phineas watched him walk over without any trouble at all. He was able to sit down in his chair while Sloane showed Phineas his seat before beginning to serve the scrambled eggs, potatoes, toast, back and including the coffee, orange juice. Even though for Phineas will be orange juice and water.

"Thanks Everyone for me to stay here. Uncle George and Aunt Mickey were really upset when they had heard about you being hurt and of course myself. I am going to have a great deal to say to my friends for when I get back to Philly."

"Phineas there is something you should know. We have been talking with the real estate people to work on a deal with purchasing the same house across the street to have you back here and your aunt and uncle. They know about it Phineas with talking the real estate company."

"It's wonderful news Jethro Gibbs! I won't have to feel alone all of the time now that I will be able to talk to you up close and play catch." Phineas will have to say with scooping up his eggs and drinking his juice.

As it had turned out breakfast was a huge success before his aunt and uncle arrived to drive back to Philly. Phineas was saddened even though glad as well with hugging Gibbs and Sloane before grabbing his things.

Gibbs watched his friend walk out the door as Jack could see that he was struggling. She looked at the time to get ready for work as promised. However Leroy Jethro Gibbs stopped her standing behind the door for a deep passionate kiss before breaking it off.

"I will do the dishes Jack, go get ready and I promise to be a good boy with trying to sleep some before going down into the basement to work." He slightly smirked......


	17. Chapter 17

After Jack had left the house leaving Gibbs alone. She drove off in her mini cooper heading for the Naval yards. She would stop at the diner to pick up two coffees for herself though she had been ordered by her doctor to cut down on the sugar assumption.

Once she had paid for the two coffees, she was stopped at the gate by the security guard with a back up with the guards checking other vehicles taking 15 minutes in total. She was able to sip her coffee while waiting. She did text a message to her very sexy husband supposed to be sleeping at home.

"Hey! I know your asleep, I just wanted to send this text telling you I am thinking a great deal about you." She sent off the text only a moment later she received a reply to have her blood boiling...

"Not sleeping yet! But I will be soon Jack. I already missed you with the house so quiet. Love ya." He wrote to her.

She decided to send a reply back before the guard was going to wave her on. "I know about the loneliness Jethro. I love you."

Afterwards she began to move on into the Naval Yards and her moving into the main NCIS building for where her office is located. Walking inside around 11 A.M, she met up with Director Leon Vance on the top of the stairs.

He looked at Jack looking tired after last night's poker game and etc! "How 's it going Jack?" 

"Tire Leon, it's why I have two coffees to keep me awake." She replied to her long time friend.

"How's Gibbs doing this morning Jack?" He was concern for his Supervisory agent for NCIS and his team.

"In pain Leon, otherwise he's trying to not think too much about the shooting and Phineas abduction. He's supposed to be taking his nap now or else if I have something to say about it."

"Just be sure he stays safe and sound before he comes back to work. I know Doctor Taft wants to keep him out of work until he's ready to come back." Leon quipped with placing a hand over his head to rub it slightly.

"I just hope so Leon or I will try to put pressure on him to try and to retire finally to spend the time with his wife and unborn child." She really surprised her friend since he didn't know that she was pregnant.

"Jesus Jack! Congrats...I will need to take Kayla with me to buy the baby a perfect gift. Do you happened to know on whether there is going to be a baby shower?"

"I have no idea at this time Leon, I just need to make sure that my husband stays healthy and away from the Cartel leader. No doubt he's going to go after him after what was done to him and Phineas." Jack needed to say to get her fears out in the open.

"That's a good bet on it Jack. And I suggest that you stay out of the line of fire when it does happen. Maybe not now but there is a possible chance in the coming weeks with the Cartel lead Jose Juan Hernandez." Leon needed to say with Jack walking away to head for her office and get to work on the files no doubt is on her desk.

Director Leon Vance had looked down into the bull pen to see that it was empty currently with the team working on their different cases.

However for Bishop, she needed to finally tell Nick Torres that he was going to be a father.....

The both of them had come back from a scene having talked to a couple of witnesses before heading back to NCIS to have a couple of hot dogs for what they messed earlier this morning.

Elle Bishop was nervous as hell as she watched Nick chomp down on his hot dog with the works. Nick had felt that something was going on with his partner and he had a feeling what just it might be.

"Are you going to tell me why your been so quiet the past few days Eleanor?" Torres needed to say to his future wife.

"Nothing is wrong Nick, so please just drop it already?" Bishop had sipped more of her diet cola that the vendor had handed to her.

"No I won't Elle, you're going to tell me now." He said with sternness with his tone of voice and mostly with his demeanor.

"ALRIGHT NICK! I am pregnant seven weeks to be exact. I had a check up last week to confirm my suspicious. This is no way to go into a marriage finding out that we are going to be parents." She stated with tears falling down her face with Nick moving over to her to wipe the tears away.....


	18. Chapter 18

Agent Nick Torres had never been so happy in his entire life. He was going to be a father and with a woman that he loves a great deal. "Elle, you need to calm down, I love you a great deal and I am happy we are going to be a parents." Nick says to have Bishop turning to face him with a smile and than moving into his chest to kiss him with passion.

Breaking off the kiss. Nick tells Bishop they will need to talk with Gibbs about rule 12 and our plans to get marry and now the baby. I am wondering on whether he is going to give us a hard time about it?" He will announce with taking her hand.

"I don't know about you, I am still hungry. I am going to get two more hot dogs with the works. What about yourself?"

"I know what we need to do is leave the Naval Yards to talk with Gibbs at his house and let him know about the marriage and pregnancy. We need to find out where he stands on it and what he plans to do." Bishop was serious with the request and Nick not going to order the two hot dogs. She pulled out her cell phone to bring his number up onto the main screen.

"I don't think this is a great time to do this with Gibbs only just getting out of the hospital. Maybe when he's feeling better and back to work." Nick insisted.....

Driving down the street of the road leading to Gibbs house of 30 plus years. Nick was worried as with Bishop on what was on Gibbs mind. It could be anything other than the fact he knows about them in their relationship and plans.

Moving the vehicle on the curve since both the truck and Gibbs wife vehicle was sitting in the drive way. Bishop was nervous with moving out of the car with locking the door. She looked across the street for where Phineas is going to be staying once the deal is sealed. His Aunt and Uncle with help from the real estate company to have them move in.

The door was not locked at all with Gibbs was sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper and having coffee when he hears Bishop and Nick walking in. 

"What's on your mind Elle and Nick?" Placing his glasses onto the table...

"Sir, we need to discuss with you about us in general for when it involves rule 12 of yours." Bishop had to say with bringing up the rule.

"Matter in fact I was waiting for this moment to happen." He had gotten up from his chair with grabbing his cane to move over to the tin container he had sitting on his coffee table. "Come with me you two, I have something to show you in person and with your own eyes." He opened up the container to show then the written words "NEVER DATE A CO WORKER." He throws the paper into the fireplace to shock the both younger agents.

"OMG GIBBS I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE IT! Do you really mean it that the rule no longer exists?" Nick had to say with extreme emotion.....

"Yes, that is correct Nick and Bishop. I am always tired of holding the both of you back for when it comes to love. I have known from the very beginning that you two had an connection and had gotten worst after the accident with Xazier running Nick and you down."

"Gibbs it was why we needed to come here to tell you that we want to get marry along with the fact that I am pregnant as well that just might need a replacement to take over my spot."

"Yeah, I know. I only just found out and no I won't say from who Bishop. But I am very happy for the both of you. I plan on doing the same with my wife Jack." He smiled with getting away from the fire place to close the tin container.


	19. Chapter 19

Gibbs had placed the tin container away with Bishop and Nick getting ready to leave. One thing they weren't going to do was head back to work. But rather celebrate at Bishop's apartment. Gibbs and Jack were able to see it in their eyes, along with that particular sparkle in Gibbs eye.

Walking out with the both of his younger agents and to the car. Gibbs looked across the street remembering that Phineas and his adopted parents were away for a few days visiting family. Otherwise Phineas had promised that he was going to contact Gibbs via e-mail and text.

Meanwhile he went back inside finally he's able to relax with locking the front door and placing the curtains down in the living room over looking the couch. He was finally going to get his chance to make love to his wife. However he had the strangest feeling that his wife was going to stop him with needing to have his nap as per requested by his doctor.

Jack Sloane Gibbs was washing the dishes in the kitchen when he came up to her and placed his arms around her waste to startle her slightly. Afterwards he placed a feather light kiss on the back of her neck for where the scars were from her beating many years ago.

He turned his wife around with that particular sparkle in eyes of love and need. She knew exactly what he wanted for the most part. Placing his hands underneath her blouse to noticed that she wasn't wearing a bar and that her nipples were hard. This was even better for Gibbs to enhance the excitement of the act between the both of them.

He began to play with them making the nipples even harder to have her moan in delight. Moments later his hand was down inside her grey pants however this time she was wearing panties. He was able to play with her clit feeling the wetness between her legs. He was able to place two of his fingers deep inside to drive her crazy with desire.

She was on the verge of having an orgasm as he continued with his fingers inside and the burning heat of her cunt. She herself could feel his erection building to new heights as he wasn't able to take it much longer with the pain of his erection.

It was at this point he placed her on the edge of the kitchen table removing her pants and underwear quickly while he did the same with his .And in one quick movement he thrust deep inside her pussy soaked. Sloane cried out from the sudden intrusion of her husband's hard hammer entering deep and stretching her insides.

Jack wasn't able to catch her breath at times with her husband's cock hitting up her G- Spot and cervix to drive her with extreme pleasure and pain.....

"OMG! Jethro please I need to come again...I NEED YOU BADLY!" She cried out from more of his thrusts feeling the power of his hips and entire body. She was amazed that he was able to go this long in the state of his right leg, knee and shoulder. She had held onto him tightly pushing him even further deep inside to feel the intensity of heat from their sexual passion.

Moments later the both of them exploded with their orgasms combined to have Gibbs fall on top of his wife smirking and with his hands onto her breast squeezing them. No doubt he wasn't done with her nipples at some point since the both of them needed to rest for a little while before starting again in different positions and piece of surface....


	20. Chapter 20

The minute Nick and Bishop walked into her apartment complex. Eleanor Bishop had known what was on Nick Torres mind for when it comes to celebrating. She was finally going to give into the urges of her sexual hormones having to wait so long ....

Closing the door and locking it. It was when Nick had pushed Bishop up against the hard wooden door to kiss his love. He's been told by Ziva to finally give in and tell her just how you feel. Even though he tried a number of times until the incident with Xavier that he was finally able to let her know how he had felt and vice versa.

"Jesus Nick!" She was stopped again with the passionate kiss of her partner and future husband.

"Elle I want you so badly that it hurts so much to hold back. Thanks to Gibbs and his damn rules we are able to start living our lives together." He moved down to her chest with opening up the buttons of her shirt to reveal her breasts and nipples. She wasn't wearing a bra to really surprise him with his mouth watering.

And before she knew it she was feeling pure pleasure with Nick sucking each of her nipples while he tried with her skirt and bikini strap undies. She helped him with pulling it off to be completely opened to him as she spread her legs moaning .....

Nick had to stop what he was doing in order to disrobe himself as well with removing his black leather jacket black tee shirt and than with the leather belt of his black pants to really make her heart race as with her blood pressure.

Even her breathing was uneven once he finally removed his pants finally his erection inside his boxers. She placed a hand inside to feel his hard, long and think erection in her hand messaging all around the base and below to have him cry out in pure pleasure.

He wasn't able to take anymore with telling her to pull off his boxers. It was at this point with being so wet between her legs pooling. Nick placed the top of his rock solid cock at the base of her cunt to have her waiting for the first thrust inside. She lifted her one leg slightly in order for him to enter at a speed that had her catching her breath hitting her G-Spot and cervix.

SHE WAS FEELING BOTH THE PLEASURE AND THE PAIN FROM ENTERING FAST AND FURIOUS.

He began his thrusts in and out at a pace that had her cringing and with her legs wrapped around his hips so that she is able to feel every inch of him inside.

She was sweating with her heart pounding as with feeling Nick's chest. She wanted much more from him with needing her release badly. "Please....Nick I love you. Harder I am on the verge!" She cried out as he continued on with his assault of her pussy soaked inside for which he's able to feel.

"Jesus H' Christ I am coming myself." He gives her five more thrusts as he explodes deep inside. Since she didn't have to worry with being pregnant already.....

Moments later Nick and Bishop came down from their highs with feeling totally exhausted......


	21. Chapter 21

A Few weeks later for all involved. Doctor Cyril Taft had given the green light for Special Agent Gibbs to be able to go back to work full time. Even though he will need to speak with Doctor Grace with her giving the permission to work with the paper work.

Good news all around was the fact that Phineas along with his aunt and uncle were moving back into the house that his mother Sahar and him had lived in prior. The movers were parking the truck with their furniture and some clothing. Though Phineas excited wanted to find out on whether his friend Jethro Gibbs was around.

His Uncle George walking him across the street had knocked on the door to find out. When Jack Sloane opening the door to see them. She was getting ready to go out shopping while her husband had left earlier to have his little chat with Doctor Grace in her office.

"I am sorry Phineas. Jethro is not here at the moment. He's talking with Doctor Grace before going back to work. I am very happy that all of you have arrived safe and sound. Maybe we can get together sometime during the next few days." She stated with needing to lock the door before leaving.

"It sounds like a great idea while Phineas and myself will start to help with Aunt Mickey and get the house into order." George will say with a polite good bye and smile with watching her move down the stairs.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bethesda hospital

Doctor Grace's office.....

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs had just sat down to talk with Doctor Grace feeling nervous some what.

"Alright Gibbs how are you feeling this morning?" She was sitting next to him on the couch listening and waiting with her note pad to make notes. She was wearing a white slack pants with a over throwing multi colored blouse to feel relaxed. She had kicked off her slippers for now .

"I feel really good Doc and I an ready and able to head back to work. I do know now that I have limitations for when it comes to my range of movement." He stopped for a moment to gather his thoughts.

"Meaning your right knee?" She will have to asked.

"Yes, my knee. Otherwise my mind is sharp and alert needing to get back into the cases. No matter shape or form Doctor Grace. No doubt Director Vance is going to try to keep it simple for now until he thinks I am capable."

"Are you agent Gibbs?" This question will hit a nerve with Gibbs....

"What does that mean Doc? Of course I am capable of doing the best damn job capable and without screwing up in the process.

"Jethro what I really mean is the fact we are going to hit the one subject you hate to talk about over the years and that is whether you're getting close to retire."

"Not yet Doctor Grace even though my wife and even Leon wants me to retire or work with limited duties."

"And what about the possible chance of taking over as director of NCIS?" Now this was an interesting question that has never have been asked of him and what he might say.

"Are you serious Doc? I hate politics for when it comes to the job. I just don't know how Leon was able to handle the politics during 14 years as director of NCIS. If I had to take the job for more money. I still won't take it any way and live my life with my wife Jack and child for when it's born...." He stated strongly...


	22. Final Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter to be continued in another fan fiction story.

"If I need to take over Vance's job I will need to make some changes for when it comes to the ethics of the job. I won't be able to be running around like a chicken for every little thing that happens with the different teams."

"You do know that change is not easy to do. Take for an example with yourself and the ideas in your mind and one of them was Jack with asking her to marry you being your fifth wife. Do you think that you're still replacing Shannon?" Doctor Grace will asked contently with the question.

"No I am not Doctor. And please don't bring up her name when Shannon can't defend herself what so ever with being murdered. I was a total mess once I had found them dead and I wasn't able to continue on for awhile." He will reply with emotion and tears.

"I am sorry Gibbs for bringing up the old memories. Well any way back to Vance's job. Is it possible that you will make the decision to finally retire since you have passed the age restriction by ten years?" She asked once more with changing it around slightly.

"Yes." He changed his position in his chair feeling slightly annoyed.

"Now to Jack Sloane. What do you think of your wife in general?" She smirk slightly with the question and watching his reaction.

"Are you kidding Doc? I love the woman a great deal and she is the best damn thing that has happened to me in such a long time. Even Hollis, Doctor Ryan wasn't able to fill the void I needed to complete me until Sloane had blown into my life."

"Being that you're out of the hospital and back to work. How is the sex between you and your wife?" She blushed herself with the question. But it needed to be asked never the less.....

"Jesus Doc! Sex is the best damn with the both of us with the intensity of it outstanding every time. And at my age I can go four rounds without a general thought." He smiled with watching her reaction to be one of not being surprised.

"Really Gibbs! I would of never guess that you're such a sexual person from over the years. Any rate I am glad that you're happy..And no doubt so are your friends like saving Phineas from being abducted for the second time."

"Yeah! We are both at peace having to be friends with a special connection." He says with his heart warming up with strong emotions thinking of his friend.

"I am glad Gibbs in a big way now that we can end this session on a positive note. You will be able to head back to work full time and began your search for the Cartel leader." She responded.

"I know." He gets up from his chair feeling much relieved that he can get back to his routine of looking for criminals and spending time with his wife ....and appreciate the true things in his life.

The End


End file.
